Funds are requested for studies to develop immunoassays for the diagnosis of neurocysticercosis, a disease caused by infection of people with the larvae of taenia solium. Both a definitive test for the detection of antigens in cerebrospinal fluid of suspect patients and screening tests for the detection of antibodies in serum will be developed. The diagnostics, enzyme immunoassays on the EZ-SCREEN QUIK-CARDS of Environmental Diagnostics, Inc. The EZ-SCREEN QUIK-CARD represents patented or patent pending technology allowing rapid, simple and inexpensive means for performing diagnostic assays.